poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
TARS: A dimension in space
TARS: A dimension in space is a comic made on paper that was made in the first half of 2015. In it, poorly drawn versions of the TARS cast travel through various dimensions, which are basically versions of TARS if things went differently. It is split into various chapters. Summary The front cover has a short summary of the story. A dimension hole is made by the Shadow Star, everyone goes through and explores 20 different dimensions seprately. The bee clones himself and they fly through the hole in dimension 5. The bees keep going through dimensions and fill them up. All bees are trapped in dimension 12 and all portals are ckised, Soon, all dimensions fall apart. Can the kirbies save the day? Plot Chapter 1: New Dimensions The Shadow Star presents his science project, a dimension hole. Mrs. Bairis notices her stuff is going in the hole, and then the hole sucks in the Shadow Star. Mrs. Bairis tells the class they are going on a field trip, and tells them to line up. Chapter 2: The dimension where Blue wins White Kirby lands in Dimension 2, and notices that Blue Kirby has somehow assembled the Hydra. Blue Kirby notices White Kirby and asks if he failed again. White Kirby is surprised that Blue Kirby has gotten the hydra, and Blue Kirby tells White Kirby that White Kirby took his piece. The White Kirby from that dimension proudly says that it was actully him. That White Kirby notices the real White Kirby and asks if he takes pieces, but White Kirby leaves the dimension. The real Blue Kirby then appears and forms an alliance with that dimension's White Kirby. Chapter 3: Ridley joins the battle (and more) Ridley says that he is too big to fit into the portal, but later manages to get through, and lands in Dimension 3. Another Ridley sees him land and Ridley asks that Ridley if he's in Super Smash Bros., which that Ridley replies with yes, surprising Ridley. Meanwhile, Rocky and Robin are trying to find the dimension where people behave, but Robin comments that it will be a while, as he points to a burning city. Two kirbies land in dimension 18, which is incomplete, and the sign tells them to go back. Meanwhile, in the center of dimensions, a shadowy figure comments on how the Shadow Star needed his help to build the portal, before saying it's time for his plan. Chapter 4: Rayquaza Burns a Dimension Rayquaza comments on how dimension 10 is boring, and finds a flamethrower. Poyo Ride appears and asks Rayquaza where he went, before asking why it's hot in the dimension, as he notices Rayquaza burning down the dimension. In dimension 12, Brown Kirby threatens to kill a greenish yellow kirby from that dimension. Chapter 5: The 9-11 redux White Kirby comes out of Dimension 2 into Dimension 11. (referred to as 2016 by Poyo Ride.) He remarks that he's never going back to Dimension 2. He notices the twin towers standing. He somehow knows all dimensions have the same time frame, and that the 9-11 attacks should have happened by now, and concludes this dimension never had 9-11 happen. (Despite the fact that 9-11 happens numerous times in TARS with the twin towers magically reappearing, discounting Comic 83, which explains why the towers are back in the previous comic.) White Kirby decides to fix the "problem" and causes 9-11 in that dimension. Chapter 6: The Bee The Bee smells flowers, and thinks they might be in the dimension portal, and he arrives at a cloning machine, and clones himself. Chapter 7: The Bee Clones Bees are rapidly taking over dimensions. That's it Chapter 8: Portals Closed! Bees trapped. A shadowy figure NOT MEWTWO WITH THE BOX SCRIBBLED realizes bees are taking over dimensions. He places an oven in dimension 12, attracting bees into that dimension, and closes all the portals. Chapter 9: Dimensional Destruction The Marionette infoms a kirby the dimension is falling apart. White Kirby declares everyone has to go to the center of dimensions. They all make it there. Chapter 10: In the dark void The Regi trio appear. Regice hits a kirby who is apparently weak to ice. Registeel is commanded by the text to use moves it does not know before it walks away. The kirbies defeat the regis when Mewtwo appears. Chapter 11: Mewtwo Mewtwo greets the "stupid kirbies" and tells them they're just in time for his plan. White Kirby realizes that's why Mewtwo was not at school, with Mewtwo replying that he thought the date was sunday. Before the battles, someone asks where Brown Kirby is, where it is then shown he is in dimension 14, watching the dimension fall apart. The kirbies defeat Mewtwo with "barstrike" and all the dimensions are restored. Chapter 12: A dimensional end Mrs. Bairis comments on how the field trip was fun, and says Mewtwo also came in tardy, as Mewtwo can be seen out the window getting arrested. After White Kirby is curious as to where the bees are, the bees are shown to still be in dimension 12, in an oven. Dimensions There are 20 dimensions in the story. This describes every dimension that was detailed on in the story. Dimension 1 The basic dimension where TARS takes place. Dimension 2 In this dimension, Blue Kirby and White Kirby swap roles. Dimension 3 In this dimension, Ridley is in Super Smash Bros. 4. Bees later invade this dimension in chapter 7. Dimension 4 Bees are seen invading this dimension in chapter 7. Dimension 7 Dimension 7 is seen on fire by Robin and Rocky. Dimension 7 is later seen as the dimension where a random cloning machine being found by the bee. Dimension 10 Dimension 10 is burnt down by Rayquaza. Dimension 11 9-11 never took place in this dimension until White Kirby showed up. It is referred to as 2016 by Poyo Ride, where 9-11 jokes were nonexistant in the comics. The dimension number is confirmed in Chapter 7, not Chapter 5, as the box that has "Dimension 11" at the top has White Kirby, and knocked down twin towers in the background. Dimension 11 was chosen as the dimension where 9-11 doesn't happen due to the number 11 in the title. Dimension 12 This dimension is referred to as the indestructable dimension by Mewtwo, and is where he traps all the bees at. Brown Kirby harrasses a Greenish Yellow Kirby here as well. Dimension 14 This dimension can be seen being destroyed while Brown Kirby watches. Dimension 18 A sign says that this dimension is incomplete. Dimension 20 The shadow star appears in dimension 20 when bees invade all the dimensions. Unspecified Dimensions Poyo Ride said that there is a dimension where Fantendo liked his comics and TARS was popular, and one where TARS was not cancelled in late 2016. Trivia *The physical copy of the comic appeared when Poyo Ride was browsing through some old school comics on screen, but it was pushed off for a later date. Notably, the last few pages are falling apart. Category:2015 Comics